


Психология индивидуума

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Дворецкий [7]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: В особой книге клуба «Юный Ганимед» слуги записывают все деликатные подробности жизни своих господ в назидание тем, кто будет наниматься к ним на работу. Но этой истории там нет.





	Психология индивидуума

 

 

 

— В любом случае, сэр, я не хотел больше оставаться на службе у его светлости,  
ведь он женится. ...я не служу в доме женатых джентльменов, это мой принцип.

— Почему, Дживс?

— Это чисто профессиональное ощущение, сэр.

— А, понимаю. Психология индивидуума?

— Именно, сэр

(с). П.Г.Вудхауз «Дживс, вы — гений!»

 

— Я собираюсь жениться на мисс Туффи*, Дживс, — сообщил за завтраком Пиджен** и неуверенно поскреб тост вилкой. Он всегда так делал, если нервничал. — Что скажете?

— Скажу, что ей пойдет ваша фамилия, сэр, только перестаньте елозить хлебом по тарелке, — Дживс был молод, энергичен и полон уверенности, что он все знает наперед.

Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что обычно так оно и было. Он служил мистеру Пиджену уже несколько лет, придя по блестящим рекомендациям предыдущего камердинера, и ни разу не разочаровавшись в своем выборе. Стэн Пиджен был из тех слабовольных мужчин, каких мать ведет за ручку с того момента, как они начинают ходить, чтобы со вздохом облегчения передать сначала гувернеру, а затем камердинеру.

Не было случая, чтобы мистер Пиджен не поинтересовался мнением своего слуги о чем-то важном. Да что там важном — выбор между глазуньей на завтрак или яйцами-скрэмбл он тоже доверял Дживсу.

Жизнь была прекрасна.

Так Дживс полагал ровно до того момента, как зазвенел колокольчик, вызывающий его в бежевую гостиную. О да, в доме, в который переехали они вместе с господами Пиджен и еще полудюжиной слуг, не поднимающихся выше людской и кухни, даже гостиных было две. Поднимаясь, Дживс размышлял о том, что из мебели в доме стоило чуть освежить. Но все мысли разом покинули его голову, когда он вошел в гостиную.

Позже ему было стыдно признаться даже самому себе, но сначала он дважды оглядел комнату, прежде чем увидел хозяина. Точнее, все было не так. Он _дважды_ осмотрелся, чтобы все равно убедиться, что увидел его.

Обычно безукоризненная во всем от шляпки до туфелек мисс Туффи — миссис Пиджен, позволил напомнить себе Дживс, — сейчас выглядела престранно. Дживс поспешно перевел взгляд на хозяина, но образ лаковой кожи корсета и черных чулок врезались в его память с яростью падающего метеорита. И шляпка с прошлогодних королевских скачек в Аскоте — это Дживса почему-то ударило больнее всего. Ни одна дама не наденет второй раз шляпку, в которой была на Lady’s Day, и это не говоря о том, что вишенки на шелковой зеленой шляпке совсем не сочетались со всем этим... черным и блестящим.

Еще одну невыносимо долгую минуту, в которую красноречие изменило Дживсу, он смотрел на своего хозяина, стоящего на коленях в полной лошадиной упряжи и под седлом. На голове его был убор с перьями. С перьями, Дживс! — сказал себе камердинер, когда хозяин наконец решил заговорить первым.

— Иго-го, — застенчиво произнес Пиджен и стукнул ладонью по полу.

— Стой смирно! — прикрикнула его молодая супруга и опустила на обнаженную ягодицу стек с характерным шлепком.

След остался яркий и ровный, просто загляденье. Дживс прикрыл глаза, но эрудированный мозг услужливо подсказал, что это был конкурный стек, иначе шлепок был бы более короткий и широкий. Иногда Дживс ненавидел свой мозг. Вот прямо как сегодня.

— Вызывали, сэр? — выучка победила, и он сумел не только открыть рот, но и выдавить членораздельную фразу.

— Это я вызывала, Дживс.

Мисс Пиджен подошла ближе, отчего уставившийся в пол Дживс против своей воли сумел в подробностях изучить содержимое ее декольте. Вышколенный камердинер глубоко внутри снова встрепенулся, предположив, что хозяйке стоит предложить одеться потеплее или хотя бы затопить камин — ее соски, чуть выдающиеся из корсета, казались заострившимеся, словно миссис Пиджен замерзла. — В этом доме есть вазелиновое или оливковое масло?

Дживс задумчиво уставился в потолок. Пожалуй, это был лучший вариант для избегания искушений, но не в том случае, когда хозяйка стоит так близко, что ее грудь то и дело ненароком касалась его жилетки, а стек в руке словно случайно начинал бродить по его брюкам, поднимаясь достаточно высоко, чтобы заставить яички поджаться.

— Я поищу, — поспешно сообщил он, ретируясь за дверь и останавливаясь там, чтобы перевести дух и поправить некстати вставший член. Будто такое могло вызывать другие чувства кроме ужаса.

— Быстрее, Дживс, — донеслось вдогонку от миссис Пиджен.

Другой бы покинул дом тут же, но не таков был Дживс. Он не мог оставить хозяина в беде, не убедившись сначала, что тот вляпался в нее по собственному желанию. И если для этого нужно принести с кухни бутылку масла и сахарницу с колотым сахаром — Дживс сделает это.

Когда он вернулся, миссис Пиджен сидела верхом, давая мужу шенкелей, когда он останавливался. Дживс кашлянул.

— О! — лицо миссис Пиджен — смотри на лицо, Дживс! — засияло и снова стало хорошеньким, как когда Дживс и его бедный хозяин пали жертвами ее очарования. — Так мило, что вы принесли еще и сахарку для моего жеребчика!

«Мисс Туффи любит лошадей, а разве это не признак того, что она чудесная?» — совсем некстати всплыло в голове Дживса.

— Можете покормить его, — разрешила хозяйка и взяла с подноса бутылочку масла. Дживс скосил глаза и убедился, что его худшие опасения подтвердились — изящными пальчиками миссис Пиджен смазывала маслом внушительный плаг с роскошным лошадиным хвостом.

Воспользовавшись предложением, Дживс опустился на колени рядом с лицом хозяина, украшенным богатой сбруей, и для вида поднес сахар к его рту.

— Вам нужна помощь, сэр? — тихо спросил он, наклоняясь ниже. Впрочем, он тут же пожалел об этом, убедившись по стоящему параллельно животу члену Пиджена, что определенно не все происходящее внушает хозяину отвращение.

Вместо ответа тот вдруг с едва слышным стоном вгрызся в уздечку, а выглянув из-за его плеча, Дживс обнаружил, что хозяйка, не слишком миндальничая, ввинтила плаг одним движением в его откляченный исхлестанный зад.

Дживс поднял взгляд, снова сталкиваясь сначала с бусинками сосков, а затем с заинтересованным взглядом хозяйки.

— А ты мне нравишься, Дживс... — начала она, но что имелось в виду, навсегда осталось тайной, ведь после многообещающего начала камердинер степенно поднялся на ноги, поклонился и вышел.

Просьбу о расчете он прислал по почте.

И больше никогда не работал с женатыми джентльменами.

**Author's Note:**

> * toothy (англ.) зубастая, кусачая, сварливая.  
> **pigeon (англ.) голубь, голубок, простак, простофиля.


End file.
